


Liquide

by Likia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderqueer Character, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Other, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Quand Teddy découvre un nouveau moyen d’être liquide, Victoire l’aide à trouver son équilibre.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Liquide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being Liquid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285360) by [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones). 



> Une traduction de [Being Liquid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285360), par rotaryphones.  
> 

Teddy est liquide.

C’est ce qu’il répond quand les gens demandent ce que ça fait d’être un Métamorphomage. La plupart des gens sont solides, mais Teddy est liquide.

Parfois il a pitié des gens solides et de leurs corps immuables et étouffants, de leurs masques contraignants. Teddy est connu pour changer sa physionomie afin de l’accorder à son humeur. Il ne s’éloigne jamais beaucoup de son visage naturel car il aime qu’on lui dise qu’il ressemble à son père, mais depuis le temps ses amis et sa famille ont appris à reconnaitre un éventail de Teddy différents, en général grâce à la couleur intense de ses cheveux.

En fait, être liquide est une partie si intégrante à la vie de Teddy qu’il ne peut pas imaginer survivre sans elle.

**

Quand Victoire décide à l’âge de 14 ans qu’elle est lesbienne, c’est à Teddy qu’elle le dit en premier. Ils sont assis au bord du Lac Noir durant la première belle journée de l’année et Teddy ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il est censé répondre.

« Attends. T’es sérieuse ? »

Victoire laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré, ce que Teddy mérite, il suppose.

« Désolé, dit-il en réfléchissant. Euh. Donc… qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Victoire hausse les épaules, en trainant ses orteils dans la terre. « Je ne sais pas. Je vais sortir avec des filles, j’imagine.

— T’es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? »

Victoire lui lance un regard pour le mettre en garde, et Teddy a tellement l’habitude de ce regard qu’il se détend. « N’essaye même pas. Tu sortais avec bidule quand _tu_ avais 14 ans. Mon Dieu, elle était horrible. »

Teddy sourit, car elle a raison. « Au moins ce n’est pas toi qui as dû la supporter. »

Victoire lui rend son sourire. « Bon, espérons que mon goût en matière de fille est meilleur que le tien. »

Tout à coup, Teddy se sent à nouveau mal à l’aise. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi l’idée l’embête ; il a rencontré des gens gays au fils des années, et il a toujours pensé qu’il avait l’esprit incroyablement ouvert. Peut-être que c’est juste parce qu’il la connait si bien. Peut-être qu’il a juste besoin de temps pour s’y habituer.

« Est-ce que tu vas le dire à tes parents ? demande-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non ! Et si tu leur dis _quoi que ce soit_ , tu es mort. Et n’en parle pas à Oncle Harry ou Tante Ginny non plus.

— Et à ma grand-mère ?

— Tu ne lui dis jamais rien de toute façon.

— C’est pas faux, admet Teddy. Pas besoin de t’inquiéter alors ; motus et bouche cousue.

— Et tu as intérêt à la garder cousue, ajoute Victoire.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que j’utilise un maléfice de glu perpétuelle ?

— Je pense qu’un serment inviolable devrait suffire, pas toi ? » Victoire lève les yeux vers lui en feignant un regard innocent, et Teddy rit.

« Eh bah, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me fais confiance.

— Hé, si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je ne te l’aurais pas dit. » Son sourire s’estompe et l’incertitude retourne sur son visage. « Donc… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Pour une raison inconnue la réponse est oui, mais il est certain que ça va s’arranger, donc il dit : « Bien sûr que non. » Et il ajoute après coup : « Et toi ?

— Je pense que je survivrai.

— Non, sérieusement, Victoire. »

Victoire réfléchit, puis hausse à nouveau les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Ce sera sûrement horrible quand les gens commenceront à l’apprendre. Mais ce n’est pas comme si ça me dérangeait d’être différente, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Teddy garde un visage impassible tout en triplant la taille de ses oreilles : « Non, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles », affirme-t-il, ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude.

La conversation retombe et ils tournent leurs regards vers le lac pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Victoire se penche pour poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Teddy, et Teddy passe les doigts dans les cheveux de Victoire. Il désire vaguement que ce moment puisse durer plus longtemps.

Et c’est comme ça qu’il comprend pourquoi il ne veut pas que Victoire soit lesbienne ; c’est parce qu’il a le béguin pour elle.

**

Teddy et Victoire se sont rapprochés pendant les immenses diners familiaux des Weasley qui ont lieu tous les mois. En tant que membre officieux de la famille Potter, Teddy avait une invitation permanente, et c’était naturel pour les deux enfants les plus âgés de passer du temps ensemble.

L’été avant sa septième année, Teddy a la brillante idée de venir à l’un de ces diners en se faisant passer pour Percy. Juste pour se marrer. Il met Victoire au courant parce qu’il avait besoin de quelqu’un pour expliquer son absence, ce qu’elle fait de manière impeccable. Tout se passe bien au début. Teddy a étudié les mouvements et les habitudes de Percy, et il réussit même à tromper sa mère. Si quelqu’un essaye d’entamer la conversation, Teddy n’a qu’à parler de la réglementation des chaudrons, et on le laisse tout de suite tranquille.

Ils sont déjà assis à table et l’air est chargé de l’odeur de la nourriture, quand le vrai Percy arrive enfin. Teddy a hâte de voir leurs réactions.

« Désolé d’être en retard, dit Percy d’une voix essoufflée quand il entre dans la pièce. J’ai été retenu au… »

Percy se fige, en regardant son double bouche bée. Teddy s’apprête à sortir une blague, mais il n’a pas le temps de parler et déjà toutes les baguettes de la table sont pointées vers lui.

« _Putain_ mais qui êtes-vous ? » mugit Harry de sa meilleure voix d’Auror.

Teddy se retransforme, penaud, en marmonnant : « C’est seulement moi. Désolé. C’était juste pour rigoler. »

Tout le monde a l’air soulagé, mais Harry est toujours en colère. Il commence un sermon sur l’humour qui est approprié à une table de vétérans de guerre, mais il est interrompu quand George tombe tout à coup de sa chaise en riant comme un fou. Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire, et l’erreur de Teddy est vite oubliée.

Plus tard, quand Teddy rentre chez lui, sa grand-mère se jette sur lui avec son habituel : _À quoi pensais-tu ? Que vais-je faire de toi ? Ta mère n’était pas facile non plus, mais elle n’allait pas aussi loin._ Elle _changeait seulement ses cheveux !_ Ces mots sont vides de sens. Il sait déjà tout sur le sens de l’humour de sa mère, et Ginny lui a raconté des histoires sur les visages qu’elle avait l’habitude de montrer. Teddy aime à penser qu’il connait plutôt bien ses parents à présent, et il n’apprécie pas qu’on les utilise contre lui.

Il y a une pleine lune cette nuit-là. Teddy est fébrile et encore en colère après sa grand-mère, donc il se faufile dehors comme il le fait parfois afin d’allonger son museau et de faire pousser sa fourrure. Son père avait peut-être eu honte de ce qu’il était, mais Teddy est fier qu’aucun de ses parents n’étaient solides. Pour lui, c’est beaucoup plus pertinent que leur statut de héros de guerre.

Il reste assis à fixer la lune jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente assez calme pour s’endormir.

**

« Allez, Teddy. S’il te plait ? Je t’en supplie !

— Victoire, non.

— Pourquoi non ?

— Ce serait bizarre.

— Non, ça ira, je te promets.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi de toute façon ? »

Victoire soupire de désespoir. « Je te l’ai déjà dit. Alice sera peut-être là avec sa nouvelle copine, et il est hors de question que je me retrouve toute seule face à elle.

— Mais pourquoi moi ? Ce ne serait pas plus logique de demander à une fille ?

— Teddy, ce sont des lesbiennes, pas des Mangemorts. Personne ne va te lancer un sort juste parce que tu es un garçon. »

Teddy finit par céder, parce qu’il ne peut pas dire non à Victoire. Il la laisse le trainer jusqu’au Chat Noir, un petit pub lesbien anonyme dissimulé dans un recoin de Pré-au-lard. Mais dès leur entrée, il sait qu’il avait raison. Tous les gens présents dans cet espace exigu le regardent, et il peut _sentir_ qu’on n’approuve pas sa présence.

Victoire ne semble pas en être consciente, et est seulement soulagée qu’Alice ait décidé de ne pas venir. Deux personnes leur font signe de venir à leur table, et Victoire fait les présentations.

« Teddy, voici Miranda et Claire. Voici mon ami Teddy. Ne vous inquiétez pas ; il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Elles lui font un accueil chaleureux, et Teddy se dit que le problème n’est pas qu’il est un garçon. C’est le fait que Victoire et lui ont l’air d’un couple. L’idée d’être pris pour le nouveau copain de Victoire lui fait plaisir, même s’il sait qu’il ne devrait pas, surtout quand il a _déjà_ une copine qui l’attend à Poudlard.

« Donc, demande Claire, comment est-ce que Victoire a fait pour réussir à te faire venir ici ?

— Oh, comme d’habitude, répond Teddy. Grâce à des menaces physiques et à son charme irrésistible.

— C’est comme ça que j’attire tous les garçons », dit Victoire.

Ils commandent des boissons et discutent, et Teddy s’amuse tellement qu’il a honte d’avoir été angoissé. Miranda est en sixième année, mais Claire étudie pour ses ASPIC, comme lui. Ils passent un moment à se plaindre des examens et de la dissertation qu’ils doivent faire en Étude des Moldus. Claire veut parler du point de vue Moldu sur l’homosexualité, mais leur professeur n’a pas l’air de penser que ce serait « approprié », et Teddy est d’accord pour dire que ce sont des conneries. Teddy, par contre, est fasciné par la chirurgie plastique, mais il a du mal à y consacrer cent centimètres de parchemin.

Tout à coup, Clair se frappe le front et dit : « Je me rappelle maintenant. Tu es le gars qui peut changer d’apparence. »

Teddy sourit, et ses cheveux passe du vert au bleu. « C’est moi.

— C’est tellement cool, dit Miranda. Qu’est-ce que tu peux faire d’autre ?

— Mon Dieu, ne l’encourage pas », gémit Victoire. Puis son visage s’illumine et elle ajoute : « Oh, Teddy, montre-leur ce que tu peux faire avec tes oreilles. »

Teddy leur présente volontiers son répertoire habituel, ce que tout le monde apprécie. Quand il commence à s’ennuyer, il leur demande de le mettre au défi.

« Tu peux te changer en animal ? » demande Miranda. Teddy ne va pas se changer en loup pour elles, mais il réussit à faire un bec rudimentaire d’hippogriffe à la place.

« Et en nana ? offre Claire. J’ai envie de voir Teddy en fille. »

Miranda lui donne un coup de coude et un sourire narquois. « Évidemment que tu as envie. »

Teddy réfléchit un moment avant de faire les changements nécessaires. Il ajoute juste assez de rondeur à ses lèvres, atténue la ligne de sa mâchoire, allonge ses cheveux et ses cils. Ensuite, pour donner la touche finale, il amincit sa taille, élargit ses hanches, et se fait pousser une paire de petits seins ronds. Au vu des regards sur le visage de tout le monde, il s’est plutôt bien débrouillé.

Miranda siffle avec admiration. « Tu as intérêt à faire gaffe, ou toutes les filles du pub vont se jeter sur toi.

— À commencer par Victoire », dit Claire pour la taquiner.

Teddy regarde Victoire et lui fait un clin d’œil, mais Victoire ne réagit pas. La manière dont elle le regarde fixement lui donne l’impression que la pièce se réchauffe. Cet instant ne dure pas, et elle lève les yeux au ciel et dit : « Si seulement Alice était là pour voir _ça_. »

**

Quand Teddy rentre de Pré-au-lard, sa copine Samantha est furieuse. Victoire a raison : il a mauvais goût en matière de femmes.

« Tu étais avec elle, pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle d’une voix autoritaire.

Teddy lève les mains en l’air. « Tu as dit que tu passais du temps avec tes amis aujourd’hui, donc j’ai passé du temps avec les miens.

— Mais tu n’as pas passé du temps “avec tes amis”. Tu as passé du temps avec _une_ amie.

— Enfin, qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Tu sais déjà qu’elle est gay. »

Samantha soupire et traverse la pièce pour passer les bras autour de sa taille. « Je suis désolé, tu as raison, dit-elle contre son cou. C’est juste que c’était une journée pourrie. J’espérais que tu rentrerais plus tôt.

— Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demande Teddy en lui frottant le dos.

— Pas vraiment, non. » Samantha se recule pour passer une main sur sa poitrine. « Je préférerais faire autre chose. »

Le sexe avec Samantha n’est pas le meilleur sexe que Teddy n’a jamais expérimenté. Pas parce qu’ils doivent toujours se dépêcher avant que les garçons qui partagent son dortoir ne rentrent, même si c’est une des raisons. C’est juste que Teddy ne peut pas faire les choses qu’il a envie de faire. Quand il est avec quelqu’un, il aime utiliser ses mains, ses yeux, sa bouche, tout. Samantha ne semble intéressée que par sa queue. Teddy ne s’en plaint pas, et il sait qu’il a de la chance d’avoir au moins ça, mais parfois il a l’impression que Samantha serait tout aussi contente avec n’importe quel gars. Ou un sextoy.

Ensuite, pendant qu’ils se rhabillent, Teddy s’entrevoit dans le miroir. Il demande sans réfléchir : « Tu me trouves attirant ? »

Samantha a un petit rire et lui fait un bisou sur la joue : « Tu parles comme une fille, Teddy, tu le sais ?

Cette nuit-là, Teddy se tient devant ce même miroir pour découvrir à quoi il ressemblait en tant que fille. Il est surpris de voir qu’on dirait une autre version de lui-même.

**

Samantha le quitte juste avant son anniversaire, et Teddy est soulagé. Ils seront bientôt diplômés, et il n’a aucune intention de continuer cette relation après l’école. Vu qu’il n’a jamais considéré que leur couple était sérieux, il est surpris quand Samantha ressent le besoin de lui expliquer sa décision.

« Tu es un gentil garçon, Teddy, vraiment, et j’apprécie vraiment le temps qu’on passe ensemble. C’est juste que je pense que j’ai besoin d’autre chose. Je ne sais pas. En plus, tu passes tout ton temps avec tes nouveaux amis, donc je ne te vois quasiment jamais de toute façon. C’est comme si nous étions à deux endroits complètement différents, tu vois ? Je ne te comprends pas vraiment parfois. Mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu’un qui te comprends. Je veux dire, c’est vraiment ce que je te souhaite.

Ses paroles restent avec lui jusqu’à la fin de la journée, parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce qui est difficile à « comprendre » chez lui. Le commentaire sur les « nouveaux amis » ne le surprend pas. Ses potes se sont plaints de la même chose. Une fois que Claire et lui se sont rendus compte qu’ils ont beaucoup de classes en commun, et partagent beaucoup d’opinions sur ces classes, ils se sont mis à étudier ensemble régulièrement. Ils se sont noués facilement d’amitié. Maintenant il passe pas mal de temps avec Claire et Miranda, et Victoire bien sûr, et certains de leurs autres amis, qu’ils soient gays ou hétéros.

Pour des raisons qu’il ne peut pas comprendre, certains de ses potes trouvent ce comportement un peu étrange. Qu’importe la ribambelle de copines qu’il a eu au fil des années, ou le fait qu’il passe moins de temps avec des garçons et plus de temps avec des filles. Maintenant que la remise des diplômes arrive à grands pas, il ne voit pas l’intérêt d’essayer de déterminer leur logique, donc il ne se laisse pas affecter par eux. Il commence à se rendre compte qu’il restera en contact avec très peu d’entre eux.

Quand son 18e anniversaire arrive, il laisse ses potes lui organiser une fête immense dans la salle commune. Quelqu’un réussit à mettre la main sur du Whisky Pur Feu, et à la fin de la soirée la moitié des fêtards sont en train de se bécoter. Teddy, par contre, est resté trop sobre pour s’amuser convenablement. À la place, il observe les autres, leurs corps solides et leurs personnalités solides et leurs comportements solides. Il s’éclipse prématurément, mais il doute que qui que ce soit ne le remarque.

**

L’anniversaire de Victoire arrive quelques jours plus tard, donc Claire et Miranda leur organisent une fête pour tous les deux. Celle-ci a du gâteau en plus de l’alcool. C’est une fête plus modeste, et Teddy s’amuse beaucoup plus. Ils parlent de tout, des examens jusqu’à la politique en passant par la vie après Poudlard, et même si Teddy a de bonnes notes, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il veut faire.

« Tu devrais venir travailler au Ministère avec moi, suggère Claire. Ce sera monotone au début, mais une fois qu’on a grimpé les échelons on peut vraiment changer les choses, tu vois ? Ils ont besoin de plus de gens comme nous là-bas, pas des cons sans cervelle qu’ils engagent d’habitude.

— Non, pas Teddy, dit Victoire. Il va s’enfuir pour rejoindre un cirque. Pas vrai, Teddy ?

— C’est vrai. Je serai une attraction à moi tout seul. La femme à barbe, l’homme à trois bras, l’homme-poulpe… Je pourrai tout faire !

— Oh ça me rappelle, dit Miranda. Tracey ne l’a pas encore vu. Montre-lui celui avec le nez, tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Teddy est un peu éméché, et accepte avec joie. On lui fait quelques demandes de plus, et quand Miranda lui demande de le voir en sorcière, il n’hésite pas. Teddy a l’habitude d’étudier les gens, et récemment il a beaucoup pensé au genre, donc cette fois il met certaines de ses observations à profit. Il ajuste sa posture ; il corrige ses maniérismes. Tout le monde est impressionné, et Teddy prends ses aises dans ce rôle, en continuant leurs conversations précédentes et en flirtant même avec certaines des filles, qui lui lèvent les yeux au ciel. Personne ne lui demande de rechanger donc il ne le fait pas.

Quand la fête tire à sa fin, Victoire et lui sont les derniers à partir. Victoire est restée étrangement silencieuse toute la soirée, et même si Teddy est désormais parfaitement ivre, il n’a pas manqué de le remarquer. Il place une main sur son bras et demande : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Victoire regarde sa main. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Teddy est conscient qu’elle ne regarde pas son visage, et ensuite il prend conscience qu’il ressemble encore à une fille. Il lui faut un moment pour connecter ces deux pensées. « Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Tu aurais dû le dire, je vais me retransformer…

— Non. » Victoire lève enfin les yeux vers lui. « Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Victoire lui donne encore ce regard, celui qui fait monter la température, et avant que Teddy n’ait le temps de se dire que c’est une très mauvaise idée, il se penche vers elle et l’embrasse. Il n’a même pas le temps d’en profiter avant qu’elle ne le repousse.

« Tu as trop bu, dit-elle. Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça. » Et puis elle s’en va.

**

Victoire et lui ne parlent pas du baiser, car il n’y a rien à dire.

Teddy termine ses études, et ils passent la majeure partie de l’été ensemble. Ils essayent de s’amuser, mais septembre arrive rapidement, en amenant avec lui le premier boulot de Teddy au Ministère et le retour à Poudlard pour Victoire. Il ne va pas lui dire au revoir à la gare car il ne veut pas donner l’impression qu’elle va lui manquer plus qu’il ne va lui manquer.

Teddy est malheureux au travail. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point-là. En fait, quand Claire l’avait suggéré, l’idée lui avait en quelque sorte plu. Il avait imaginé que travailler en plein cœur du monde sorcier serait excitant, sinon pour le travail lui-même alors au moins pour l’effervescence et les gens intéressants. C’est peut-être comme ça que ça se passerait s’il vendait la Gazette à la réception au lieu de remplir de la paperasse dans un bureau.

Comme prévu, il ne voit pas très souvent ses camarades d’école. Et Claire, qui s’intéresse réellement à son travail, reste en général faire des heures supplémentaires. Comme il n’a aucun ami proche à proprement parler, et aucune idée de ce qu’il va faire de sa vie, c’est souvent un soulagement pour Teddy de changer de corps.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il commence à se balader dans le Londres Moldu en tant que femme.

Au début c’est un défi, avec pour objectif d’oublier que sa vie n’a plus de but. C’est plus difficile à faire que prévu. Il regarde les femmes Moldues dans les cafés, et il saisit les rudiments, mais il lui faut un moment pour réussir à les mettre en pratique correctement. Il se fiche d’être la nana la plus féminine ; il prend simplement plaisir à apprendre un nouveau moyen de s’exprimer.

À force, c’est comme faire des recherches. Teddy est fasciné par la manière dont on le traite différemment en tant que femme, même si la réaction des gens ne suit aucune règle. Parfois il fait l’objet d’un traitement spécial, parfois on l’ignore. Parfois on le mate carrément ou on le drague, ce qui le surprend et l’horrifie à chaque fois, mais si Victoire doit endurer ça, pourquoi pas lui ? Quand il parle aux autres femmes, en général pour prendre des notes dans sa tête sur leurs façons de parler, il a parfois une impression de camaraderie, et parfois de dédain. Parfois il n’y a pas de différence du tout, juste la vague impression qu’on le perçoit différemment.

Le jour où Teddy va au magasin pour acheter des vêtements féminins Moldus plus appropriés, il sait que ce n’est plus un jeu. Se débarrasser de temps à autre de sa masculinité comme d’un manteau d’hiver encombrant est devenu un moyen de se détendre. Parfois il arrive à peine à se concentrer au travail, il est tellement impatient de changer de corps, et quand il le fait, il se sent libéré. Les autres jours, être une fille est beaucoup trop restrictif, et il est tout aussi heureux d’être un garçon.

Teddy essaye de ne pas trop analyser la situation. Il est à un moment difficile de sa vie ces temps-ci, et il est sûr que c’est seulement une phase qui va l’aider à s’en sortir.

**

L’hiver arrive, et Victoire rentre chez elle pour les vacances. Ils passent des heures à discuter et à rattraper le temps perdu, et même si Teddy a l’impression de n’avoir rien accompli ces derniers mois, ils ne semblent jamais tomber à court de sujets de discussion. C’est un soulagement après son manque de vie sociale de ces derniers temps, et il est peu disposé à lui laisser le temps qu’elle a besoin de passer avec sa famille.

Teddy lit dans son lit par un jour particulièrement froid tandis que Victoire est partie au magasin avec ses parents. Quand son corps habituel commence à lui sembler un peu encombrant, il devient une fille et se réinstalle. Il n’est pas inquiet car il sait que sa grand-mère est partie pour la journée, et il garde les yeux sur son livre jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un léger bruit de tissu.

Victoire se tient sur le pas de la porte avec les yeux écarquillés, et Teddy, pris de panique, se rechange immédiatement. « _Putain_ , Victoire ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

Victoire ne répond pas, et pendant quelques instants terrifiants ne dit rien du tout. Quand elle prend la parole, on dirait presque qu’elle chuchote. « Tu fais ça souvent ? »

Teddy ne sait pas comment répondre, parce que tout à coup « trois ou quatre fois par semaine » n’a pas l’air sain. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », s’exclame-t-il en espérant que son intonation sous-entend bien que le sujet est clos.

Mais Victoire ne le lâche pas si facilement, et il voit ce regard d’avertissement qu’il connait bien. « Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Teddy. »

Teddy n’a vraiment pas envie d’avoir cette conversation, pas maintenant, et surtout pas avec Victoire. Il y a une raison s’il a évité d’y penser. « Écoute, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que quelqu’un vienne aujourd’hui. C’était juste pour déconner. Laisse tomber, d’accord ? »

Victoire le regarde fixement pendant un moment, puis s’avance et s’assoit sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle marque une pause puis dit : « Tu peux me montrer ?

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ? Tu… tu n’es pas obligé de te rechanger juste parce que je suis là. »

Teddy la regarde avec incrédulité. Son visage est rouge de honte et son cœur bat la chamade.

« S’il te plait, Teddy ? »

Il hésite, puis change. C’est une transition naturelle et facile désormais. Elle est liquide, comme tout le reste de Teddy.

Victoire essaye de garder un visage impassible, mais il y a toute une foule d’émotions impossibles à lire dans ses yeux. La peur accélère la respiration de Teddy. Il a peur qu’elle va partir et que leur amitié va s’effondrer. Il a peur qu’elle va lui dire pourquoi il ne peut plus faire ça. Il a peur qu’elle va essayer de le rendre solide.

La menace d’être confiné à un seul genre lui fait comprendre pour la première fois à quel point il a _besoin_ de ça. Et de toutes ses pensées, c’est celle qui le terrifie le plus.

Victoire, d’habitude si sûre d’elle, ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. « Donc… que… qu’est-ce que c’est ? Pour toi, je veux dire. Qu’est-ce que c’est, pour toi ? »

Teddy ne s’est jamais senti aussi vulnérable de sa vie. « Je ne sais pas », répond-il honnêtement.

Elle scrute son visage à la recherche de ce qu’il ne lui dit peut-être pas. « Tu penses que… tu voudrais… » Elle prend une profonde inspiration et ressaye : « Est-ce que je peux t’aider à comprendre ? »

Teddy est persuadé que ce moment n’existe pas vraiment. Rien de tout ça ne semble réel : ni la manière dont il hoche la tête ; ni la manière dont Victoire sourit, ou pose sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu es magnifique, au fait. »

Curieusement, vu la manière dont elle le regarde, il y croit.

**

Pendant les jours qui restent avant le retour de Victoire à Poudlard, Teddy et elle sont inséparables. Ils se promènent dans Londres ensemble ; ils vont au cinéma Moldu. Ils s’assoient dans la chambre de l’un ou l’autre et lisent à voix haute. L’occupation importe peu tant qu’ils sont seuls ou avec des étrangers et que Teddy peut être une femme.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais Victoire lui donne l’impression d’être authentique, comme si être une fille était une autre façon naturelle et acceptable pour lui d’exister. Elle est la seule qui a jamais vu ces deux facettes de lui-même, et cela les rapproche plus que jamais.

Teddy est peu enclin à en parler, mais Victoire insiste. Au début elle veut savoir si c’est un changement permanent. L’idée d’être une fille à temps plein ne l’attire pas plus que celle d’être un garçon à temps plein, donc il répond immédiatement « non ». Ensuite, elle lui demande comment il voudrait qu’on l’appelle. Pour sa part, il est toujours la même personne, garçon ou fille. Ils essayent plusieurs noms, mais aucun ne lui convient, et quand ils finissent par arriver à « Betty », il a du mal à garder son sérieux. Donc il reste « Teddy ».

Ils parlent surtout de ce que ça fait d’être une femme. Ce qui est différent, ce qui est identique. Qu’il aime marcher avec ses hanches, mais ne peut pas le faire avec des talons hauts. Qu’il préfère vraiment ne pas mettre ses seins dans un soutien-gorge. Qu’il a du mal à se souvenir de ne pas rire trop fort. Il explique qu’il préfère le mascara au rouge à lèvre, mais refuse de toucher au fond de teint. Il est mort de honte quand il admet à quel point il aime porter des culottes, mais Victoire le cajole pour l’encourager à parler, ce qui l’amène à confesser qu’il rapetisse sa queue juste pour être plus à l’aise. Teddy s’attend encore à ce que Victoire tire une conclusion de ces faits sans intérêt, mais elle le laisse simplement parler, en l’exhortant à répondre à plus de questions.

Le dernier jour avant le retour de Victoire à l’école, ils sont assis dans la chambre de Teddy et regardent la neige tomber derrière la fenêtre. Teddy est à nouveau une fille, mais ils ont arrêté d’en parler, et ils commencent à se sentir angoissé.

« Tu pars demain », dit-il.

Victoire le regarde et hoche la tête.

« Donc… qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Merde, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire, je devrais faire quoi, à ton avis ? À propos de ça ? » Il désigne son corps d’un geste de la main.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demande Victoire. Encore une foutue question quand la seule chose qu’il veut est une réponse.

« Comment est-ce que je suis censé le savoir ? La seule chose que je sais, c’est ce que je ne veux _pas_ faire. Je ne veux pas être coincé dans l’un ou dans l’autre.

— Eh bien, voilà ta réponse, dit Victoire comme si le sujet était clos.

— Tu ne m’aides pas, répond-il d’une voix irritée. Je ne peux tout de même pas être une sorcière à chaque fois que l’envie me prends. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire au travail ? Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à mes potes ? Et bon sang, ce sera un miracle si j’arrive à nouveau à m’envoyer en l’air un jour.

— Eh bien, il y a des gens qui comprendront, et des gens qui seront des pauvres merdes. On va juste devoir découvrir qui va t’accepter.

— _Personne_ ne va m’accepter.

— _Je_ t’ai accepté. » La sincérité de ses paroles est tellement évidente que Teddy doit réprimer une brusque vague de reconnaissance et d’envie. Ils restent silencieux un moment, tandis qu’il pense à la journée de demain.

« Tu vas me manquer, dit-il.

— Tu vas me manquer aussi », répond-elle.

Et sans prévenir, elle l’embrasse.

Mais cette fois-ci Teddy n’a pas bu, et après quelques secondes il la repousse. Il a besoin de toute sa volonté pour arrêter le baiser, ce qui le rend furieux. « Ne joue pas au con avec moi, Victoire !

— Ce n’est pas ça, dit-elle précipitamment. Mon Dieu, Teddy, je ne te ferai jamais ça.

— Alors qu’est-ce que tu _fous_ , putain ?

— Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je pensais juste…

— Tu pensais quoi, que ça m’aiderait à me _sentir mieux_ ?

— Non ! Je pensais juste que tu avais envie. Que peut-être que tu m’aimais bien.

— Et c’est quoi le rapport ?

— Parce que… » Elle prend une profonde inspiration. « Je t’aime bien. »

Teddy cache son visage avec ses mains et grogne. « Ne dis pas ça. Merde. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »

Victoire reste silencieuse. Teddy est sur le point de se transplaner n’importe où sauf ici.

« Donc… tu ne m’aimes pas ? » demande-t-elle. Teddy la regarde avec incrédulité.

« Bien sûr que si, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? » Il n’arrive pas à concevoir pourquoi l’expression sur le visage de Victoire semble s’apparenter à du soulagement. « Mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir avec moi. Je suis complètement tordu !

— Arrête ça, Teddy, tu n’es _pas_ tordu. » Maintenant Victoire est déterminée, ce qui ressemble bien plus à la Victoire avec laquelle il a grandi. « Quoi, tu penses que je n’y ai pas réfléchi d’abord ? Je sais dans quoi je m’embarque.

— Mais je ne suis pas…

— Je sais ; tu ne seras pas une sorcière tout le temps. Je ne te demande pas de l’être. Je jure que je ne veux pas te changer. Mais je pense que ça peut vraiment fonctionner. » Elle touche sa joue timidement. « Si tu veux essayer. »

Victoire lui donne à nouveau ce regard, celui qui lui donne l’impression qu’elle le trouve magnifique, et Teddy ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il penche la tête vers sa main et vers ses lèvres, et après tout ce temps il l’embrasse enfin comme il se doit.

**

« Tu es prêt ? » demande-t-elle.

Ils sont devant Le Chat Noir pendant un week-end où Victoire peut sortir à Pré-au-Lard, et le fait qu’ils se tiennent la main lui parait étrangement obscène. Teddy ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’il est une fille, ou parce que cinq minutes plus tôt il n’en était pas une. Il hoche la tête, et Victoire lui serre la main pour l’encourager.

Dès qu’ils entrent dans le pub, tous les yeux sont fixés sur lui. C’est pire que la première fois. Maintenant il reconnait des gens et il sait qu’ils le reconnaissent. Maintenant leur désapprobation est mérité : il est _vraiment_ la copine de Victoire.

Ils trouvent Claire et Miranda, et Claire bondit aussitôt de son siège. « Teddy ! » s’exclame-t-elle en lui le prenant fermement dans ses bras. « Comment se fait-il qu’on travaille dans le même bâtiment et pourtant je ne te vois jamais ?

Teddy sourit de soulagement et ils s’assoient. « Eh bien, pour commencer, tu es dans un département différent. Et surtout, toi tu as un _vrai_ travail. »

Plus ils parlent, plus Teddy se met à l’aise. Il peut encore sentir des yeux hostiles derrière lui, mais au moins Miranda et Claire l’acceptent, et Claire a même hâte de parler de sa « nouvelle expression de genre ».

« Eh bien, je pense que c’est génial, dit-elle après lui avoir posé quelques questions. Les gens ne devraient pas prendre le genre autant au sérieux… De toute façon c’est seulement un comportement qu’on nous a enseigné. Rappelle-moi de te prêter certains de mes livres Moldus. »

Teddy trouve amusant que Claire insiste qu’il n’y a pas la moindre différence entre les genres. Si c’était vrai, il n’aurait pas de raison de vouloir être les deux. Mais il pense qu’il voit où elle veut en venir ; il a appris à être une fille, tout comme on a appris à Claire et Miranda et Victoire à l’être depuis la naissance. « Tu essayes juste de faire de moi une de tes féministes Moldues.

— Tu es _déjà_ une féministe, Teddy. J’essaye juste de t’aider à parler comme elles. »

Teddy rit et désigne la clientèle du pub d’un geste. « C’est donc ça mon problème. Je ne parle pas correctement. Si je commence à discuter du… c’était quoi déjà ? Le patriarcat hétérosexiste, alors je serai accueilli au sein de la communauté ? »

Claire fait un geste dédaigneux de la main. « La plupart d’entre elles sont juste surprises, c’est tout. Le reste peut aller se faire foutre. On aurait pu croire que les gouines n’auraient pas l’esprit si étroit, mais certaines pensent que c’est un genre de club exclusif.

— On a dû éviter le videur quand on est entré, dit Victoire. Tant mieux, d’ailleurs. On n’a pas encore eu le temps de forger correctement les papiers d’identité de lesbienne pour Teddy.

— Victoire, ne parle pas si fort ! chuchote Miranda avec un regard fuyant. Tu ne voudrais pas que la Police Queer débarque encore.

— Je me souviens de ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois, dit Claire. Elles ont essayé de me jeter dehors.

— Et pourquoi ça ? demande Teddy, amusé.

— Seulement parce que j’ai baisé un gars ou deux.

— Donc qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

— J’ai fait ce que toute lesbienne qui se respecte aurait fait : je leur ai fait un doigt d’honneur et j’ai roulé une pelle à ma copine. »

**

L’été ne peut pas arriver plus vite, et quand il arrive, Teddy et Victoire peuvent enfin être un couple. Leurs familles sont enchantées d’apprendre qu’ils sont ensemble et leur donnent volontiers beaucoup d’intimité. Tout le monde suppose qu’ils ne se montrent jamais affectueux en public car ils sont timides.

Teddy sait qu’à ce stade Victoire aurait dit à ses parents qu’elle est lesbienne si elle n’était pas avec lui. Il se sent coupable quand il lui en parle, mais elle se contente de le chatouiller et de sourire.

« Qu’importe une autre année dans le placard quand tu as de la compagnie ? »

Malgré tout, quand ils vont aux diners des Weasley, il voit ce qu’elle refuse de lui dire. Il voit qu’elle se crispe à chaque fois qu’on lui lance en toute innocence les mots « mariage » ou « enfants ». Il voit qu’elle s’étiole sous le regard fier de sa mère. Il partage son inconfort quand M. Weasley donne une tape sur l’épaule de Teddy comme à un fils. Teddy permets à Victoire de se faire passer pour ce qu’elle n’est pas, mais elle a depuis longtemps dépassé l’étape où l’on veut se cacher. C’est Teddy qui a encore besoin de temps.

Lors d’une occasion particulièrement humiliante, Harry prend Teddy à part pour lui demander si Victoire et lui sont sexuellement actifs. Teddy lui dit la vérité quand il lui répond « non » à contrecœur. Plus tard, quand Victoire demande : « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’Oncle Harry voulait ? », Teddy est honnête avec elle également. C’est un moment inconfortable pour eux.

**

Ce que Teddy ne dit pas à Victoire, c’est qu’il s’entraine.

Ce n’est pas facile, surtout vu qu’il doit se fier à sa mémoire, mais il trouve un petit miroir et il fait de son mieux. Il devient vite un expert pour rétrécir son pénis en une petite protubérance, rétracter ses couilles complètement, créer une ouverture qui n’était pas là auparavant. Il est fasciné que cela aussi puisse être une partie de lui.

Ensuite, pour vérifier que la mécanique fonctionne correctement, il se masturbe. Ce défi s’avère encore plus grand. Il n’arrive pas tout de suite à comprendre ce qu’il doit faire avec si peu de surface, et son vagin improvisé ne semble pas fonctionner du tout. Il se demande pourquoi ses anciennes copines n’ont jamais mentionné son incompétence. Mais il continue à s’entrainer, et sous peu Teddy s’habitue à la pulsation localisée d’un clitoris, et à la sensation étrange d’avoir ses propres doigts dans son corps. La première fois qu’il a un orgasme en tant que femme lui fait l’effet d’être sa toute première fois.

L’été est presque terminé quand Victoire lui demande avec nervosité : « Juste par curiosité. Est-ce que tu peux… tout changer ? »

Teddy est plutôt fier du résultat désormais, donc il déglutit avec difficulté et dit : « Tu veux voir ? »

Victoire déboutonne le pantalon de Teddy, et il l’enlève, en se concentrant pour avoir l’air parfait pour elle. Il se tient devant elle à moitié nu, et frissonne quand elle s’agenouille pour inspecter son travail.

Elle lève une main mais se retient, en regardant Teddy dans les yeux : « Je peux ? »

Teddy hoche la tête, avec peut-être un peu trop d’enthousiasme. « Tu as déjà fait ça ?

— Ouais. Et toi ? »

Teddy a un rire nerveux. « Pas exactement comme ça. »

Leur première fois ensemble est maladroite et bizarre. Mais en même temps ce sont toujours des mains et des bouches et toucher et voir et goûter, et même s’il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il fait, pas une seule fois sa queue ne manque à Teddy.

**

Pour la première fois, Teddy accompagne Victoire jusqu’au train qui la ramène à l’école. Cette année Teddy est beaucoup mieux préparé à la voir partir seule, mais a beaucoup moins envie.

Ils trouvent un compartiment vide dans le train et commencent à s’embrasser. C’est risqué ; ils savent que c’est risqué, mais la perspective de passer encore une année sans l’autre les rend imprudents. Ils ne pensent même pas à lancer un sort pour verrouiller la porte. Et quand James Potter fait irruption dans le compartiment, se fige, et s’enfuit, ils savent tous les deux qu’ils sont dans le pétrin.

« Oh _merde_ , tu penses qu’il m’a reconnu ? » Dans sa panique, Teddy se lance presque à sa poursuite avec son corps féminin, mais Victoire l’attrape et le ramène à l’intérieur.

« Je pense qu’on doit parler », dit-elle.

L’intonation de sa voix le terrifie. « Ne t’inquiètes pas. Il ne dira probablement rien, et s’il parle, on dira juste qu’il a tout inventé. Personne ne va… »

Victoire le fait taire et le regarde dans les yeux. « Teddy. Tu sais que je t’aime, pas vrai ? » Ce qu’elle veut dire est : _Je te soutiendrai quand la situation partira en couilles._

Il prend une profonde inspiration et dit : « Je sais. Je t’aime aussi. » Ce qui signifie : _Je pense que je suis prêt si tu l’es aussi._

**

James Potter les dénonce en fin de compte, et Victoire n’a que quelques minutes pour s’expliquer à sa famille.

« Oui, je suis lesbienne. Oui, j’aime Teddy. Et non, je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un problème. »

Elle a l’assurance de sa mère, et Teddy est fier d’elle, même s’il sait qu’elle est en train de craquer sous son apparence calme. Ses parents sont plus confus qu’autre chose. Peu importe la clarté avec laquelle Victoire explique la situation, l’idée n’a pas l’air de rentrer dans leur tête.

Le train siffle pour prévenir de son départ, et tout à coup Victoire part en le laissant se débrouiller seul. Elle l’embrasse, même si son corps est masculin, et son regard d’adieu est une combinaison de d’excuses et d’encouragement. Les Weasley restent juste assez longtemps pour menacer Teddy avec des Sortilèges Impardonnables s’il fait quoi que ce soit qui la blesse, et puis ils s’en vont aussi. Teddy se tourne vers Harry et Ginny.

« Je pense que nous devrions parler avec ta grand-mère », dit Harry.

Ils transplanent tous les deux jusqu’à la maison de Teddy, et quand Harry commence à expliquer la situation, sa grand-mère pète les plombs. Elle hurle à Teddy et il hurle aussi, et cette dispute est bien trop familière. Qu’est-ce qu’elle va faire de lui ? Que dirait sa mère si elle était en vie ? Il ne doit _pas_ revoir cette fille. Harry essaye d’intervenir, mais la dispute est déjà terminée et la grand-mère de Teddy l’a laissé les larmes aux yeux.

« Je peux rester avec vous cette nuit ? » demande Teddy.

Teddy est épuisé, mais on ne le laisse pas dormir jusqu’à ce que les enfants soient couchés et il doit s’expliquer à Harry et Ginny autour d’une tasse de thé. Il fait de son mieux, mais il n’a pas vraiment les mots pour expliquer ce qu’il fait, et tout ce qui lui vient à l’esprit, c’est qu’il est « liquide ». Peut-être qu’il devrait emprunter les livres de Claire finalement.

Harry et Ginny essayent de le soutenir, mais il est évident qu’ils ne comprennent pas.

« Que se passera-t-il quand tu en auras assez ? demande Ginny. Victoire ne s’attend pas à ce que tu fasses semblant pour toujours, si ?

— Je ne fais pas semblant », dit Teddy. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à les regarder en face. « Je sais que ça semble dingue mais… c’est juste une partie de moi. C’est toujours moi. Juste une… partie différente.

— Donc tu veux être une femme, dit Harry en faisant de son mieux pour cacher son inconfort.

— Non. Je ne veux pas être une sorcière _ou_ un sorcier. Ou… non, ce n’est pas vraiment ça. Je n’ai pas _seulement_ envie d’être une sorcière ou un sorcier. J’ai besoin d’être quelque part entre les deux.

— Mais… pourquoi ? »

Teddy hausse les épaules. Il doute qu’il y ait un moyen de décrire ce qu’on ressent quand on crée sa propre identité, quand on embrasse chaque partie de soi-même malgré les conventions sociales, quand on exprime qui on est extérieurement à tout moment aussi facilement que quand on tourne le bouton de la radio. Pas si on n’a pas vécu cette liberté soi-même.

« Et Victoire… ? demande Ginny.

— Elle comprend. »

Harry et Ginny échangent un regard qui se traduit probablement en quelque chose comme : _Qu’est-ce qu’on est censé faire maintenant ?_

« Je ne suis pas certain que ton père aurait accepté ça, dit Harry.

— Ma mère, si », répond Teddy. Harry et Ginny ont l’air dubitatifs, mais Teddy sait qu’il a raison. Sa mère, au moins, aurait compris.

**

Ginny demande à Teddy de garder son corps masculin quand les enfants sont là pour qu’ils ne soient pas perturbés, et pendant les deux semaines qu’il lui faut pour trouver son propre appartement, il se sent plus restreint que jamais. Mais à l’instant où il déménage dans son nouvel appartement, dans un endroit où il peut agir comme il veut et ressembler à ce qu’il veut quand il en a envie, il est dépassé par une euphorie qui l’étourdie. Teddy est tout à coup prêt pour la phase suivante de sa vie, et dans la semaine qui suit, il quitte son boulot au Ministère. Ils prévoyaient sûrement de le renvoyer de toute façon.

Il accepte un boulot au magasin de George, qui paye presque autant, et qui est sacrément plus amusant. George fait de lui un responsable à plein temps, et l’encourage à prendre l’apparence des clients quand ils entrent. La confusion et l’inquiétude qui s’ensuivent les amusent systématiquement.

L’autre manager est Paul Jordan, un proche d’un des vieux potes de George, qui a quitté Poudlard quelques années avant Teddy.

« Donc tu es l’autre déserteur du Ministère, dit Paul le jour où Teddy débute.

— Toi aussi, hein ?

— Ne m’en parle pas, grogne Paul. C’était vraiment horrible ! Les pires deux mois de ma vie. J’ai seulement pris ce boulot parce que j’avais ces idées grandioses de semer le chaos partout sur mon passage. Mais je n’aurais jamais deviné à quel point ils font respecter les règles là-bas. Tu savais qu’ils ont carrément _charmé_ les toilettes des femmes pour empêcher les mecs de rentrer ?

— À vrai dire, oui.

— Je veux dire, je n’allais pas les espionner ni rien. J’avais juste cette idée géniale pour une série de photos, mais j’avais besoin d’accéder aux deux toilettes.

— Oh, tu es photographe ? »

Paul sourit. « J’aime à penser que je suis un artiste affamé professionnel. Même si George ici présent m’empêche d’être vraiment affamé. _Pas vrai, George_ ?

— _Hé, j’ai oublié de te dire_ , crie George depuis l’entrepôt, _Teddy viendra en femme parfois, donc n’appelle pas la sécurité_ »

Paul le regarde en clignant des yeux. « Attends. Tu es sérieux ? »

Teddy hoche la tête avec hésitation, et essaye de ravaler une vague de honte familière. Paul l’étudie pendant un instant, en essayant peut-être de déterminer si c’est une blague élaborée. Teddy se demande s’il va aussi devoir quitter ce travail.

« Oh. » Paul a l’air pensif. « Tu as déjà pensé à monter sur scène ? »

Quand Teddy secoue la tête, Paul sourit et commence immédiatement à planifier leur futur projet collaboratif.

**

Victoire fait savoir par hibou à Teddy que ses parents ne l’ont pas reniée. Elle refuse de donner les détails de leur discussion, en dit seulement assez pour lui garantir qu’ils sont encore ensemble. Elle écrit que ses parents se sont résignés car elle ne sera jamais plus hétéro qu’avec lui. Comme leur discussion est à l’écrit, il a du mal à savoir si elle plaisante.

Quand Victoire quitte l’école, elle décroche un travail de rédaction à la Gazette du Sorcier et emménage dans l’appartement de Teddy. Ils sont tous les deux soulagés d’en avoir fini avec ces absurdités de longue distance, et même si Teddy est là depuis presque un an, ils décident de fêter ça avec une pendaison de crémaillère. Teddy doute secrètement que les gens viendront ; il n’est resté en contact avec presque personne durant l’année passée.

Teddy se trompe. Le petit appartement peut tout juste faire rentrer leurs invités, et le fait avec joie. Claire et Miranda arrivent en premier, donc elles aident à installer les décorations pendant que Claire parle avec enthousiasme de sa nouvelle promotion. Ensuite d’autres amis de Victoire arrivent, et Teddy se rappelle les avoir connus à l’école. Ils sont contents de le revoir, et ils passent un moment à rattraper le temps perdu et à échanger leurs expériences sur la Vraie Vie. Ensuite viennent quelques-uns des vieux potes de Teddy, ceux que Teddy était sûr de ne jamais revoir. À vrai dire, à la base c’est Victoire qui a dû le forcer à envoyer les invitations. Mais ils débarquent de la manière habituelle, armés d’alcool et de musique, et ils veulent savoir quand Teddy s’est changé en branleur solitaire. Teddy veut savoir quand diable est-ce qu’ils sont devenus respectables. Paul arrive enfin, extrêmement tard, en amenant avec lui un assemblage étrange d’amis artistes et de produits Weasley.

Il y a un engagement tacite durant cette fête. Accepter l’invitation, c’est accepter Teddy. Donc même s’il est plus nerveux qu’il ne l’a jamais été, il se force à prendre son apparence féminine dès qu’il en ressent le besoin. Il y a un changement tangible dans l’atmosphère tandis que tout le monde s’habitue à son nouveau corps. Mais quelques minutes plus tard ils bavardent confortablement, et si qui que ce soit traite Teddy différemment c’est simplement parce qu’ils le traitent plus comme une femme. Teddy change à plusieurs reprises durant la soirée simplement parce qu’il le peut, et quand on lui demande de faire celui avec les oreilles, il le fait aussi.

Les derniers invités restent jusqu’à une heure avancée de la matinée, et Teddy et Victoire décident de laisser le bazar pour plus tard. Ils font l’amour rapidement, puis se pelotonnent sous les draps.

« Je dirais que c’est un succès, dit Victoire en baillant.

— Tu dis ça _maintenant_. Tu ne diras plus la même chose quand tu auras assez dégrisée pour voir comment tes amis ont ruiné notre appartement. »

Victoire lui donne une petite tape sur le bras. « _Mes_ amis ? C’est qui, celui qui a suggéré qu’on essaye les feux d’artifice d’intérieur ?

— Hé, Paul est seulement un employé enthousiaste. Il a utilisé les feux d’artifice pour des raisons strictement professionnelles.

— Enfin, j’espère qu’il n’a pas détruit son appareil photo au passage, parce que je veux des copies de ces photos.

— Tu veux juste celle où il nous a choppé en train de nous embrasser, murmure Teddy dans son oreiller.

— C’est clair », soupire Victoire, et elle s’endort un instant plus tard.

Teddy est dépassé par un sentiment général de satisfaction qu’il n’a pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Avant qu’il ne s’assoupisse aussi, il décide qu’il est reconnaissant d’être liquide. Mais il est également heureux d’avoir quelque chose de solide qui dort à côté de lui.


End file.
